Un amor que no fue
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Regalo para Amparito Snape del Amigo Invisible de la comunidad LJ MediaNoche en la Torre de Astronomía. Con este beso cerramos nuestro pasado, y ahora iniciaremos un futuro dejando sólo nuestro amor como un bello recuerdo


**Titulo:** Un amor que no fue

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece 

**Resumen:** "Esto el final de algo que fue y no pudo ser. Con este beso cerramos nuestro pasado, y ahora podremos iniciar un futuro dejando sólo nuestro amor como un bello recuerdo." 

**Adevertencias:** Slash 

**Notas:** Este es mi regalito para Amparito Snape, de parte de su Amiga Invisible que fui yo. 

_Noche de paz, noche de amor  
Todo duerme en derredor,  
Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
Bella anunciando al niñito Jesús,  
Brilla la estrella de paz  
Brilla la estrella de amor._

Corría el mes de Diciembre, pronto sería navidad. Las calles y jardines estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve. El viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que de ellos cayera la nieve en forma de pequeños copos. 

A su alrededor se abría paso un jardín espacioso que rodeaba a una casa de dos pisos, cuya fachada estaba finamente labrada en cantera. El jardín, cuyo pasto estaba cubierto de nieve, dejaba libre el camino que llevaba a la puerta, a cada extremo había diferentes tipos de flores, como rosas, tulipanes e incluso narcisos, que seguramente habían sido hechizadas para no perecer a causa del frío. 

Un hombre permanecía erguido frente a la puerta principal de la casa, que más bien parecía una pequeña residencia, intentando asegurarse que era la dirección correcta, sencillamente no se imaginaba a la persona que iba a buscar viviendo en un lugar tan... poco humilde. 

La gruesa capa que le resguardaba del frío, al igual que su largo cabello negro, se movían al compás del viento, pero él no hacía el intento por evitarlo. Su rostro ligeramente marcado por las huellas que el dolor había dejado a su paso, sus labios mostraban un rictus de aprensión al estar fuertemente apretado, sus ojos negros estaban brillantes, como los de quien que intenta resguardar las lágrimas. 

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos de pie frente a esa puerta, que ahora parecía burlarse de él. Había llegado a ese lugar con la intención de cerrar un capítulo importante de su vida y poder darle paz tanto a su conciencia como a su corazón, pero apenas se había aparecido en el lumbral cuando alcanzó a escuchar un suave murmullo proveniente del interior de la casa que lo dejó paralizado. 

Alguien estaba cantando un villancico. 

La suave voz, amortiguada por los muros de la casa, enviaba escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, desterrando recuerdos y sensaciones que él mismo se había encargado de sepultar. 

Suspiró tratando de retomar el control sobre sus emociones y cuerpo. Tras otro par de minutos por fin logró recobrar la compostura y tuvo el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta y anunciarse. 

En cuanto tocó, la voz dejó de cantar para enseguida escucharse el sonido de pasos acercándose, pasos apresurados que se asemejaban al ritmo de su corazón ante la espera impaciente de reencontrarse con un pasado que él mismo había abandonado. 

Unos segundos después, la puerta vibrara ligeramente a causa de los hechizos que eran retirados para mantenerla cerrada, y por último, se escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura al ser abierta. Enseguida, un sonriente rostro le dio la bienvenida, sin embargo, en cuanto fue reconocido, la sonrisa desapareció. 

-Severus... 

Su nombre sonó inseguro en esos labios, no obstante, eso no evitó que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Los ojos esmeralda le veían con sorpresa impregnada de temor, mas no disminuyó su belleza, al contrario, no recordaba haber visto antes esos ojos tan hermosos. 

Finalmente, tras una larga lucha, logró encontrar su voz. 

-¿Puedo pasar... – titubeó un poco, sus labios reconociendo el nombre que por muchas noches gritó en medio del éxtasis –... Harry? 

_  
FLASH BACK  
_

_  
-¡Chico idiota! – dijo Snape con enfado, arrojando a Harry contra el muro con un movimiento de su varita – ¡Te he dicho que cuides tu defensa! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir con el primer hechizo que cualquier mortifago mediocre te lance?!  
_

_  
–¡Incendi...!– gritó Harry, pero Snape desvió el hechizo con un toque de su varita.  
_

_  
-¡Desmaius!  
_

_  
–¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a hacer un hechizo decente!– le gritó despreciativamente Snape desviando el maleficio una vez más.  
_

_  
Harry pronunció un inarticulado gemido de furia. En ese instante, todo le daba lo mismo. Se levantó de nuevo arrojándose hacia Snape, lanzando un nuevo maleficio que igualmente fue bloqueado, pero esta vez, antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuevamente, Snape tomó su brazo y lo obligó a ponerse frente a él con un movimiento brusco. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry lo apuntaron con furia y desdén.  
_

_  
-No eres más que un niño inútil y débil – le dijo con voz siseante a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro –, que se escuda detrás de otros, para no enfrentarse a sus debilidades, a sus propios demonios. No te mereces tantos sacrificios, no mereces que tus padres hayan muerto por tu culpa.  
_

_  
Justo en el clavo._

__

Sin pensar en lo que hacía Harry pateó a Snape con fuerza en la boca del estomago, obligándolo a doblarse, pero casi de inmediato se incorporó propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, Harry se tambaleó, casi en seguida el profesor se abalanzó hacia el gryffindor arrojándolo contra uno de los muros, apoyando su brazo contra el pecho de Harry inmovilizándolo, con una mirada fiera en sus ojos negros, relampagueando de esa extraña forma, como si tuvieran vida propia, resplandeciendo por la furia y la excitación de tener el rostro del gryffindor tan cerca del suyo. 

__

En un impulso repentino, Severus capturó los labios de Harry, el ojiverde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el slytherin lo besaba con desesperación. Harry no lograba reaccionar, estaba paralizado, cuando de pronto sintió una lengua desplazarse a voluntad por su boca. Snape lo besaba con pasión, casi de forma salvaje, succionando y mordiendo esos labios que lo incitaban a lo prohibido, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que Harry no le respondía, separó su rostro con un movimiento brusco, alejándose de ese cuerpo que le incitaba a lo prohibido, Harry sólo se incorporó un poco observando sin expresión alguna el rostro moreno que lo mirada de forma retadora.  


_  
-¿Qué hará el niño de Dumbledore ahora? – le dijo de manera fría, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Harry lo tomó de la túnica atrayéndolo hacia él y reclamando sus labios con pasión.  
_

_  
-Esto haría – le dijo al terminar el beso.  
_

__

FIN FLASH BACK  


En cuanto estuvo dentro de la casa de Harry, Severus no pudo evitar maravillarse por el buen gusto con el que fue amueblada la casa. Contrario a lo que llegó a imaginar, la decoración no era típicamente Gryffindor. Los colores que predominaban eran el beige y el azul, con unas pequeñas mesas de cristal y una cómoda donde había varias fotografías, lo que, junto con la chimenea y algunas flores, le daban una apariencia cálida y hogareña. Los muebles sin duda eran modernos y costosos. 

Sentado en un mullido sillón de la sala, observó con atención la decoración navideña de la que seguramente Harry se había encargado. Había un par de botitas tejidas, una roja y otra verde, que estaban enganchadas en la chimenea. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes; en el techo sobre ellos, como si formaran un nuevo firmamento, había decenas de burbujas que parecían de cristal. Severus las observó con aprensión, permaneciendo inmóvil, apreciando la bella forma en que cada una de las burbujas desprendía pequeños destellos multicolores. 

Justo a un par de metros frente a él, había un enorme árbol de navidad brillando con unas cuantas burbujas doradas. Según pudo observar, el árbol estaba a medio decorar, al parecer había llegado justo cuando Harry comenzaba a decorarlo. 

Tras unos minutos, vio a Harry acercarse a él llevando consigo una bandeja con un par de tazas y una jarra de te, lo vio tomar la jarra y servir un poco del líquido de una forma tan meticulosa y refinada como nunca se esperó ver en una persona tan impaciente y poco dada a las normas de etiqueta como Harry. 

¿Cuánto había cambiado Harry durante todo ese tiempo? 

Lo observó con mayor detenimiento, admirando los cambios que en esos años habían operado en ese chico de gafas redondas. 

Ahora era un poco más alto, nada exagerado. Llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello alto en color azul marino que enmarcaba perfectamente los músculos de espalda y hombros, no era una musculatura exageradamente desarrollada, pero si la suficiente para hacerlo atractivo. Usaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados que se ajustaban a las fuertes piernas. Desvió su vista hacia el rostro que él recordaba más infantil, obviamente la guerra había terminado con cualquier signo infantil que Harry pudiera tener. Ahora su rostro era más afilado, con los pómulos más marcados aunque ahora con un color mucho más saludable. Los ojos verdes que se asemejaban a un par de esmeraldas continuaban siendo enmarcadas por unas gafas, pero a diferencia de las que recordaba, éstas no eran redondas, sino rectangulares y un poco más pequeñas y sin armazón metálico a su alrededor, lo que hacía que sus ojos brillasen aún más. 

El ojiverde terminó de servir el te, y tras entregarle su taza y tomar la propia, tomó asiento frente a Severus. 

El silencio que les rodeó fue todo menos cómodo, ambos sólo se limitaban a beber un poco de su té y a lanzarse miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Habían sido muchos años sin verse tras su separación. 

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, fue Harry quien se animó a hablar primero. 

-¿A qué has venido Severus? – preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros. 

-A hablar – respondió con simpleza. Harry levantó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. 

-¿Después de que me abandonaste hace cinco años, sin saber de ti durante este tiempo, ahora te apareces en mi casa y simplemente quieres hablar? 

-Si.

Harry suspiró, dejó su taza sobre la mesa de cristal, para luego acomodarse mejor en el sillón, cruzando una pierna sobre y otra y sus brazos contra su pecho, sus ojos verdes mirando con reproche a Severus. 

-¿Por qué he de escucharte ahora si tu no lo hiciste hace cinco años cuando me dejaste tirado en esa fría mazmorra sin importarte mis sentimientos? 

Severus tragó con dificultad, Harry tenía razón, ¿qué derecho tenía él al irrumpir en su vida tras haberle abandonado de la peor manera? 

¿Qué derecho tenía? 

_ FLASH BACK  
_

_  
Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y volver a cerrar como si un huracán la hubiera azotado. No se molestó en girarse para ver de quien se trataba, en cambio, continuó empacando sus pertenencias en su baúl.  
_

_  
El silencio que le procedió a la intempestiva entrada se prolongó por unos minutos.  
_

_  
-Entonces es cierto – murmuró quien acababa de entrar –. Te vas – la voz no fue más que un murmullo, pero él la escuchó con tal claridad como si hubiese gritado.  
_

_  
-Lo estas viendo, ¿no? – respondió con sarcasmo, la mejor arma que tenía para defenderse en ese momento.  
_

_  
-¿Por qué? – exigió la otra persona, y esta vez él si se giró para enfrentar a los ojos verdes que en ese momento le veían acusadores.  
_

_  
-Es una misión que..._

__

-¡No me interesa la maldita misión! – gritó Harry sin poder contenerse por más tiempo – ¡¡Quiero saber el maldito motivo por el que aceptaste cuando sabes que te necesito a mi lado!!  


_  
-Eres demasiado arrogante para decir algo así – le respondió tratando de conservar la calma –. Mi tarea contigo ha terminado.  
_

_  
-¿Tu tarea? – Harry casi escupió la pregunta –¿La de llevarme a tu cama y cojerme a tu antojo?  
_

_  
Severus cerró el baúl de un golpe sordo. Respiró un par de veces tratando de controlar los impulsos de arrojarse contra ese chico impertinente y golpearlo... o besarlo hasta quedarse si aliento.  
_

_  
-Mi tarea era entrenarte en toda clase de maleficios, ahora será el turno de Draco el llenar esa cabeza tuya con estrategias que claramente necesitarás cuando...  
_

_  
-¡¡Lo único que necesito es que tú estés a mi lado!! – gritó desesperado, produciendo a continuación un teso silencio.  
_

_  
-Tu no me necesitas – respondió Severus con voz tensa, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo con esas palabras.  
_

_  
-¿Qué sabes tu de lo que yo necesito? – le preguntó Harry, su voz sonando tan derrotada y decepcionada como él mismo se sentía –. No necesito un entrenador, necesito a mi pareja a mi lado.  
_

_  
-Sólo soy tu punto débil, ¿no lo entiendes?  
_

_  
Harry no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para tratar de calmar sus atribuladas emociones, perdiéndose en los ojos negros de Severus que le miraban tratando de esconder sus propios sentimientos.  
_

_  
-¿Y no has pensado en que, quizás, tu eres lo único que me hace fuerte? – los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar, tratando de expresarle al otro hombre la intensidad de sus sentimientos.  
_

_  
La pregunta lo dejó paralizado.  
_

_  
Él no podía ser quien hiciera fuerte a Harry, ¿cómo haría eso? Sólo era un viejo amargado que se había enamorado de un adolescente destinado a liderar una guerra épica... sólo... era un estorbo. Alguien a quien podrían usar en contra de Harry. Sería más fácil atraparlo a él y así usarlo de carnada, tal y como habían hecho con Black.  
_

_  
No, no podía permitir que algo así sucediera._

_-Esa es una tontería – respondió con voz carente de emociones –, yo sólo sería una vía perfecta para llegar a ti y destruirte por medio de tu patético corazón con complejo de héroe – se volvió hacia su baúl encogiéndolo y guardándolo en un bolsillo de su túnica –. Me voy, lo demás no importa.  
_

_  
Y realmente no le importó.  
_

_  
No le importó dejar atrás a un chico de 17 años con el corazón destrozado, a merced de todos los demonios que buscaban la oportunidad de ennegrecer su alma.  
_

_  
Oportunidad que les fue brindada por el hombre que salía de ese lugar sin voltear ni una sola vez, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto las lágrimas que corrían por el joven rostro, lágrimas de un alma destrozada.  
_

__

FIN FLASH BACK 

-Lo lamento. 

Fue lo primero que dijo tras hundirse en los recuerdos, obteniendo como única respuesta de que había sido escuchado, el ligero movimiento de cabeza que Harry había hecho. 

Pasaron unos instantes sin decir palabra, hasta que finalmente Harry desvió su vista hacia las llamas que danzaban dentro de la chimenea. 

-¿Sabes? – comenzó Harry, tras unos instantes de observar las llamas –. Tuviste razón en una cosa: tu eras mi punto débil en aquel entonces, sólo que lo enfocaste de manera equivocada. Tu te fuiste con la firme idea de que tu serías mi perdición, y realmente lo fuiste. Al dejarme, abriste la puerta a tantos demonios que noche tras noche me atormentaban... caí en una profunda depresión, la culpa de tantas muertes y las constantes presiones no hacían mucho para aliviar mi mal, al contrario, me hundían más y más en ese abismo, aunada a mi magia inestable y a la magia oscura que continuamente me rodeaba... 

- Podía sentirlos a cada momento, rondando a mi alrededor, con sus garras en alto intentando clavarse en mi piel, disfrutando de mi agonía… de mi dolor. Intenté huir muchas veces de todo y de todos, queriendo dejar atrás todo ese dolor que me carcomía el alma… pero no podía, siempre estaba ahí, junto a mí. Cuando pensaba que por fin se había ido, algo pasaba que la hacía regresar a mi lado, siendo un cruel recordatorio para mi alma destrozada. Haciéndome recordar la crueldad de los actos inflingidos contra mí, el dolor de sentir que te queman las entrañas, que te destrozan las ilusiones, la agonía de ver caer a aquellos que te amaron y que amas, la desesperación de estar vivo y ellos no, el vacío que habitaba en mi corazón, un corazón que tu terminaste de destrozar. 

Las llamas rojizas llameaban con tal intensidad, que los ojos verdes de Harry fulguraban de forma incomprensible, o al menos, Severus quería creer que era por culpa de las llamas, y no por los dolorosos recuerdos que él había desencadenado. 

Finalmente una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en las facciones del más joven. 

-Creo que fueron cerca de treinta bofetadas las que Draco me dio, casi siempre mis episodios de locura eran cortados gracias a sus puños y sus palabras hirientes. Bueno, fue un verdadero milagro que la locura que me dominaba en aquellos años no hubiese sido permanente. 

Desvió su mirada hacia Severus, no, las llamas no habían tenido que ver con ese fulgor en los ojos de Harry. 

-Tu eras el soporte que me mantenía a flote, un abrazo tuyo era suficiente para alejar mis pesadillas, una palabra tuya bastaba para deshacer las culpas. Eras quien me hacía fuerte y no lo supiste ver. 

Las palabras estaban llenas de reproche, de un reproche guardado durante cinco años, y Severus sabía que se merecía cada reproche, cada palabra y toda la culpa que en ese momento sentía, pero el saberlo no hacía que el trabajo fuese menos amargo. Los ojos le ardían, sabía que estaban llenos de lágrimas, y él nunca se había permitido llorar porque era signo de debilidad, pero en esos momentos, llorar era lo que más deseaba, porque deseaba liberar todo ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho, toda esa culpa que le embargaba, todo el daño que le había causado a Harry pensando que lo hacía por su bien. 

-Perdóname – le dijo con voz trémula, sus manos temblaban e intentó detener el temblor entrelazándolas –. Mi única disculpa por lo que hice fue que... pensé que te hacía un bien. 

-Lo sé – esta vez, la voz de Harry fue suave, su mirada se había dulcificado al ver el dolor en el hombre mayor. 

Con movimientos pausados, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el que fuera el primer hombre en su vida, con cuidado, como si se acercara a una peligrosa serpiente, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Severus, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas con ternura. 

-Te amé... – le dijo el ex profesor en medio de un sollozo. 

-Yo también te amé – le respondió Harry, antes de inclinarse y besar las temblorosas manos, para luego, reposar su cabeza en las piernas del hombre. 

Severus resguardó sus ojos tras la guarida de sus párpados, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a surcar su rostro. Respirando profundamente para mantener sus emociones bajo control, abrió los ojos, observando el negro cabello de quien reposaba en su regazo. Liberó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta las hebras azabaches hundiendo sus dedos entre ellas y deleitándose con su suavidad. 

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, en los que se permitieron envolverse por las caricias y el calor del otro, permitiéndose tranquilizarle lo suficiente para seguir hablando. 

-Tienes una casa muy linda – el sencillo comentario de Severus causó que Harry riera ante la simpleza con que ahora hablaba. 

-¿Tu crees? – preguntó el chico sin cambiar de posición. 

-Si, es... elegante y acogedora, una extraña mezcla que no se ve muy seguido 

Harry volvió a reír, pero tras su risa siguió un largo suspiro. 

-¿Lo sabes, cierto? – le preguntó. 

-¿Qué te casaste con Draco? Si 

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de los labios de Harry 

–Fue él quien comprendió mi dolor, fue él quien me dejó llorar en su hombro, fueron, primero sus puños, luego sus abrazos, los que me salvaban de la locura. Yo no lo amaba, pero... 

-Pero él si te amaba – la afirmación le hizo volver el rostro hacia Severus, permanecieron observándose durante unos instantes, tratando de leer en los ojos del otro. 

-Tu lo sabías – afirmó Harry, separándose ligeramente del cuerpo de Severus. 

-Siempre lo supe – aceptó el hombre mayor. 

-Y me dejaste a su cargo – le acusó. 

-Él te amaba, y yo sólo confiaba en él, y sabía que gracias a ese amor que te tenía, nunca permitiría que te dañaran. Y por lo que dices, te salvó, incluso, de ti mismo. 

Harry guardó silencio por unos minutos, finalmente negó con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. 

-Y no la tuvo fácil. El primer año después de que te fuiste tuvo que lidiar con mis episodios de locura, luego, durante la guerra siempre estuvo a mi lado como si fuera un escudo viviente, y cuando todo terminó, yo me sentía tan vacío, sin nada por que vivir, y fueron sus ojos los que me dieron la fuerza para continuar, porque Draco nunca me abandonó, siempre estuvo ahí, y... 

Hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Sus ojos no mostraban ya reproche, pero ahora, también había un brillo especial en ellos, un brillo que alejaba aquella oscuridad que durante tanto tiempo le había dañado. 

-Te amé Severus, te amé con todo mi ser durante la mayor parte de mi adolescencia. Te amé aún y cuando no sabía que era el amor. 

Harry guardó silencio. Tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, hecho de tantas sensaciones que no podía expresar con simples y llanas palabras. 

-Pero fue Draco quien permaneció a mi lado cuando más necesité de alguien a quien aferrarme, fue él quien cuidó de mí, fue él quien me abrazaba en medio de mis pesadillas, fue él quien me enseñó a... amarlo de la misma manera que él me amaba. 

Aguantó la respiración; el confesar su amor por otra persona, al hombre que había amado en el pasado, lo había alterado un poco, pero pronto se serenó. Sus ojos continuaron cristalinos, las sensaciones que sus propias palabras dejaban en él se agolpaban en su pecho, dificultándole el respirar. Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, en los que Severus intentaba encontrar su voz para hablar. 

-¿Eres feliz?

La respuesta fue una suave sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del más joven. Casi enseguida, Harry tomó una de las manos de Severus, y tras levantarse el suéter que lo cubría, la posó sobre su vientre desnudo, al segundo siguiente una débil corriente eléctrica llegó a sus dedos. Los ojos negros se abrieron enormes, presa de la sorpresa. 

-¿Estas... estas...? – tartamudeó. 

-Embarazado – terminó Harry por él –. De casi tres meses. 

Y la sonrisa se ensanchó. 

Severus supo que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo cinco años atrás. 

Harry lo supo también. 

-Me alegra tanto – su mano libre acarició con cariño la mejilla del chico –. Mereces ser feliz.

-Tu también lo mereces, Sev – le dijo a la vez que se recargaba en esa cálida mano que le acariciaba. 

-Tal vez – respondió con vaguedad. 

-No, tal vez no, lo mereces. Has renunciado a mucho durante tu vida, es hora de que seas feliz y punto. 

-Lo intentaré. 

-Bien, por el momento con esa respuesta me basta – el comentario sacó una sonrisa burlona del mayor, pero antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo, Harry se puso de pie y tras arreglarse el suéter le tendió la mano. 

-Como me interrumpiste en mi labor de decorar el árbol, ahora me ayudarás a terminarlo.

-¿Qué? No, yo no... 

-Oh si. Nunca pude hacerte decorar tus habitaciones, así que ahora me ayudarás a decorar mi casa. 

Y sin más lo arrastró al centro del salón donde el enorme árbol esperaba ser terminado. 

A regañadientes se situó al lado de Harry, realmente poco dispuesto a colgar esferitas, cuando de pronto, una lluvia de diamantina y confeti cayó sobre él. 

-¡Quita esa cara de grinch! – exclamó Harry en dio de un ataque de risa al ver cubierto al gruñón hombre de brillos dorados y papeles de colores. 

-Muchacho insolente – le dijo sin poder ocultar del todo una sonrisa. Ante lo dicho, Harry sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua y arrojarle una burbuja para colgar en el árbol. 

Sacó su varita dispuesto a usar un hechizo levitador, pero fue detenido por un carraspeo a su lado. 

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó con fastidio. 

-A la manera muggle, Sev. 

Gruñó exasperado, pero guardó la varita y procedió a enganchar la esfera en una de las ramas del árbol. 

A las esferas les siguieron pequeñas estrellas que tintineaban, y por último una larga tela de seda blanca que envolvió el árbol como un manto de nieve. 

-Ahora sólo falta colocar la estrella – dijo Severus, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el dicho objeto. Se trataba de una estrella bellamente tallada en cristal de roca, pero antes siquiera de haber llegado a tocarla, otra mano se posó sobre la suya impidiéndoselo – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, intrigado por el acto. 

-No puedes poner la estrella 

-¿Por qué no? Si uno quieres que use un hechizo puedo subirme a una silla. 

-No es eso – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa un tanto apenada –, tu no puedes poner la estrella porque espero a Draco para ponerla. 

-Oh, lo siento – alejó la mano de la estrella. 

-No te preocupes, no has hecho nada indebido, solo es una tradición que tenemos, los dos colocamos la estrella del árbol juntos, es todo. 

-En ese caso – pronunció con lentitud –, creo que ya es hora de que me retire, seguramente no tardará en llegar y yo ya he pasado aquí más tiempo del que se consideraría decente. 

Harry rió a carcajadas ante el comentario. 

-¿Decente? – Rió nuevamente – Yo nunca le sería infiel a mi esposo y menos con quien considera como un segundo padre, eso sería como... incesto. 

-Pues fíjate jovencito, que tú tuviste que ver con el segundo padre de tu marido, y eso te hace un tanto incestuoso. 

-Oh, lo recuerdo, y fue bueno – le lanzó una mirada sugerente que hizo reír a Severus. 

-Mantén tus hormonas a raya, al menos para cuando llegue tu marido. Pero ya en serio, es hora de irme. Gracias por haberme recibido y por... 

Un par de dedos lo hicieron callar al posarse sobre sus labios. 

-No agradezcas por algo que al final de cuentas me hizo bien. Al contrario, debería ser yo quien te agradeciera. 

Severus negó con la cabeza para luego besar ese par de dedos y sujetar su mano alejándola de su rostro. 

-En ese caso, dejemos el pasado atrás y forjemos un nuevo futuro, ¿te parece? 

-Me parece perfecto, segundo suegro – Severus le lanzó una mirada exasperada sin disimular la sonrisa que el apodo le provocaba, se dirigió hacia la salida, tomando su capa y colocándosela sobre los hombros se giró para mirar por última vez a Harry. 

El hombre más joven se acercó a él, y tras abrochar el broche de la capa, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Snape. 

-Te amé mucho, Sev, pero tuve que continuar con lo poco que dejaste de mi y que Draco reconstruyó, ya no te culpo ni te guardo rencor, al contrario, te quiero, y en nombre del amor que nos profesamos en el pasado, y del cariño que ahora nos tenemos, te pido que no vuelvas a alejarte. 

-Yo también te amé, Harry, y aunque se que hice mal al dejarte, y que te causé mucho daño, nunca dejé de amarte, y me alegra el que hayas podido encontrar tu felicidad, sé que Draco cuidará de ti mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice. Y te prometo que no volveré a alejarme. 

Con suavidad acarició el contorno del rostro de Harry, apartó unos mechones de cabello, descendió por la mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, la que levantó con suavidad hasta que sus labios se encontraron. 

Sus labios se unieron prometiéndose nunca olvidar aquel pasado, que aunque terminó de forma dolorosa, también hubo momentos bellos, prometiéndose siempre mantener vivo el recuerdo de aquel amor que los había unido y los había hecho sacrificarse por el otro. Aquellos momentos fueron segundos eternos, maravillosos, como si toda una vida hubiese estado unida a él y hubiese vivido sólo para culminar en sus labios, ésta sería la última vez que lo harían. 

Al terminar, se miraron en silencio grabándose en sus mentes cada gesto, cada detalle de su persona. 

-Esto es incesto 

-No, es el final de algo que fue y no pudo ser. Con este beso cerramos nuestro pasado, y ahora podremos iniciar un futuro dejando sólo nuestro amor como un bello recuerdo. 

-Y centrarnos solo en asegurarnos que el otro sea feliz – terminó Harry –. ¿Sabes? Remus quedó en visitarme, tal vez lo encuentres en el camino. 

-¿Ese es un comentario con el objetivo de...? 

-Sólo es un inocente comentario, ya es hora de que te vayas. 

-Cuídate – le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Tu también.

Lo observó traspasar el umbral de su hogar y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Segundos después escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, al instante siguiente un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y un beso fue depositado en su cuello. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? – le preguntó Harry al recién llegado. 

-Desde que le arrojaste la diamantina y el confeti. 

Harry se giró sin permitir que el abrazo se rompiera, quedando de frente con su esposo. 

-Eres una serpiente chismosa. 

-Oye, sólo cuidaba que no cometieras incesto con tu seudo segundo suegro – el comentario le valió un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Oye! No seas agresivo, soy una pobre víctima de tus hormonas alborotadas – exclamó dramáticamente –, al contrario, deberías enfocar tus hormonas a algo mucho más... placentero. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco lo había agarrado y lo había reclinado sobre su espalda con un dramático movimiento. Empezó a protestar, pero entonces los labios de Malfoy presionaron los suyos, suaves y cálidos, ahuyentando todo pensamiento. Harry inmediatamente respondió el beso. Un rayo de fuego lo recorrió al abrir los labios y arquearse hacia la boca del otro, respondiendo con igual intensidad. Entonces, abruptamente, la seca frialdad del cuarto reemplazó la húmeda calidez de los labios; a través de una neblina de hormonas y confusión, comprendiendo que Draco lo había levantado. 

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó contra sus labios. 

-Que te des prisa en poner la estrella para irnos a la habitación. 

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. 

Y sin más, giró a Harry hasta que quedó a espaldas a él, con un encantamiento hizo llegar la estrella a manos de Harry, y en cuanto ésta estuvo en su poder, lo cargó hasta que el ojiverde pudo alcanzar la punto del árbol y colocar la estrella. 

-Ahora si – le dijo en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme – a la habitación. 

-Como dije, tus deseos son órdenes para mi, amor. 

Nuevamente un hombre permanecía erguido frente a la puerta principal de la casa, escuchando las risas que provenían del interior de la pequeña residencia. Su gruesa capa se movía al compás del viento, pero él no hacía el intento por evitarlo. Su rostro, ligeramente marcado por las huellas que el dolor había dejado a su paso, pero esta vez, sus labios no mostraban un rictus de aprensión al estar fuertemente apretado, al contrario, formaban una pequeña sonrisa que muy pocas personas habían visto. 

-Parece que esta noche estamos felices – escuchó que alguien le decía a su lado. 

-Lupin – mencionó el nombre con el mismo tono despectivo que solía usar años atrás. 

-Tenía programada una visita a Harry – el hombre dirigió sus ojos dorados a la planta alta, en donde una de las habitaciones era iluminada por alguna lámpara –, pero creo que si me anuncio en este momento, recibiré una buena maldición por interrumpir. 

Hizo una pausa para observar que el hombre a su lado dirigía su vista hacia donde él lo había hecho hacía un instante. 

-¿Estas bien? ¿Harry, cómo lo...? 

-Todo esta bien – se limitó a decir, para luego darse media vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso. Tras unos pasos se detuvo –. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? 

-No en realidad, mi cita con Harry acaba de ser pospuesta hasta próximo aviso. 

-Bien, cenemos entonces. 

Remus parpadeó confundido. 

-¿Me estas invitando a cenar? – preguntó incrédulo. 

-No tientes tu suerte, Lupin. Sólo limítate a seguirme – y con eso, él siguió andando sin esperar a que el otro hombre lo siguiera. 

Remus sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. 

-De acuerdo, me convenciste, acepto tu invitación a cenar. 

Y sin dejar de sonreír alcanzó a Severus, y ambos caminaron al mismo paso en medio de aquellas calles cubiertas por una capa de nieve... uno, al lado del otro. 

_Noche de paz, noche de amor  
Oye humilde el fiel pastor,  
Coros celestes anuncian salud,  
Gracias y glorias en gran plenitud,  
Por nuestro buen redentor  
Por nuestro buen redentor.  
_

_  
**  
Listo!!! Por fin terminé!! Oh, Dios es grande por permitirme terminar esta historia.**_

Feliz navidad para todos!!! Feliz año nuevo!!! Que todos sus deseos y propósitos se vean cristalizados en este año.

Espero que tu regalo te haya gustado Amparito Snape, Besos.


End file.
